


The Game Is Out Of Control

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Erotic Card Game, F/F, Hut, Lothering, Oral Sex, Porn, Riddles, The Wilds, The Witch of the Wilds, Vaginal Sex, card game, chanting, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's another pornographic story about Flemeth. This time a bit of comedy.<br/>This work of mine contains very graphic sexual acts<br/>please read at your own risk!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Game Is Out Of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another pornographic story about Flemeth. This time a bit of comedy.  
> This work of mine contains very graphic sexual acts  
> please read at your own risk!!

"Hey why don't we play a game?" Asked Veira as Liss and Tera just got into their beds.

"Now?" Liss yawned with anger "I've had enough of your games for today! Let me sleep!".

"Oh? Even if it's 'The Ultimate Riddle Game'?" asked Veira with a naughty smile on her face.

"Oh please Liss…. I really wanna try one again!" Tera tried to beg.

Liss was angry already for not being able to sleep, but eventually she agreed for another round.

"Well let me explain the rules again, OK?" Veira asked as she opened the magical board game "Every girl on her turn takes out 2 cards. One card for a reward and one card for the riddle. After we all get our cards and read them for ourselves, we write our name on a note, fold it, and then after we mix the notes, the older of us will pick one. The girl that her name was chosen will have to ask the riddle to random people for 3 times. If no one answers correct she wins the game. If someone manages to give the correct answer, she must award him or her with what's on the reward card, that, of course, will not be revealed only until the right answer is said. OK?".

Tera got exited while Veira mixed the reward cards.

"But this time please let's use the 18+ deck?" Liss asked.

"What's about that deck?" Tera asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh… That deck contains… some…. Erotic Rewards….." Veira replayed.

"Erotic? Details!!!" Asked Liss and started clapping her hands with excitement.

"Well… You know… 'Free Blowjob', 'My Verginity' and the best card of all is 'Take Me For The Whole Weekend'….."

Liss started giggling "And that 'Weekend' thing…. Does that really mean that person have you in his or her home for the whole weekend and may do whatever comes to his or her mind to you?" Veira nodded for yes.

"Let's get started already!!" asked Tera with a very big smile on her face.

"Let's be brave… Every type of reward in that game! Let's make everything an option!" Liss cheered.

After they all picked their cards they all started reading.

After they all read their riddles and mixed the notes it was time to pick one. As the oldest then all of them, Liss picked a note "And the winner is….!" Liss started announcing "Tera!!!!!".

"Well I will not do a thing that's for sure…." Tera sighed "My riddle is ridiculously hard!"

"Well let's not waste time!" Said Veira and unlocked the room door "We should go look for people far from Lothering. I'm sure everyone here is asleep or too drunk to understand what we are talking about.."

 

 

 

 

Tera asked 2 people that did not know how to answer, and so it came to the last try.

"There's a small hut in the wilds. I think I saw some old witch living there…. If you go ask her, she might be so tired that she will not be able to even think of an answer! Go! Ask her!" said Liss with a big smile.

Tera did as she was advised. She went to that hut and knocked on the door.

"Oh…. Who could that be in this hour of the night..?" she could hear an old woman's voice. As the door opened, a very tall, old woman, with a body that seemed so young that it didn't fit to the old woman's face was standing there. She looked at Tera and asked "What do you wish of me, child? Please do it quick… I am too old for these kinds of pranks…"

Tera ignored the tired request and started chanting "Hello! My name is Tera and I am here to test your wisdom! Answer me one riddle, and if you answer correctly, you will be rewarded!".

The old woman seemed a little curious. "Oh… How interesting… Is that 'The Ultimate Riddle Game'?" The old woman asked as she put her left hand below her chin.

"Yes indeed!" Tera cheered with a smile from ear to ear.

"Well what is my riddle, child?" The old woman asked, lowering her eyes to see Tera's face.

"Well here it is…" Tera started chanting the riddle "It is greater than The Maker and more evil than the Fade Demons. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it?"

The old woman gave a slight smile and replayed "Nothing". Tera was shocked. 'How did she know?!?!' "That is the correct answer! Well done! Here is your reward!" Tera tried to hide her fear of what the reward is and gave the woman the card.

The old woman looked at it and gave Tera an embarrassed look "Um…." The woman tried to talk "I don't mind to, but… I am not sure you would want this… Errrr… That is quite awkward…"

Tera started to get stressed and snatched the card from the woman's hand. The card said 'An Erotic Weekend Of Your Choice" Tera didn't know what to say. She looked at the old woman who was trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry Lady…." Tera spoke as trying not to laugh as well "My friends were…. Er….. Yes you are right. That is very awkward…"

"I have always wondered who is that fool who made this game…" The old woman talked to herself.

Tera gave a slight giggle and said "yes I would like to know that too…"

The old woman looked at the black sky for a moment and said "Well now is Monday so I will wait for you on Friday. Be here."

Tera was confused "Wait… You don't mean that right? Do you really want to accept this?" Tera tried to reason with the old woman

"And why not? I have earned it. I will see you later this week, child." Said the lady and closed the door. Tera ran to her friends, still shocked from what just happened.

"Wow that took you a long time…" Liss started yawning again "Well? Are you the winner? 'Tis quite obvious.." Tera shook her head for no. "What?!?!?! She knew the correct answer?!" Veira asked with a shocked look on her face "Well what was your reward for her?" Asked Liss with a slight giggle.

"An erotic weekend! 'Go for the hut with the old witch'?!?!?! Old people always know answers to stupid riddles!!!!!!" Tera started screaming.

"But she must have refused! Didn't she..? She accepted this??? Oh she did….." Veira realized what she had done and started cursing the game.

"So? It won't be so bad…." Said Liss and tried to keep her eyes open "First, she's a female. She can't penetrate you like man can. Second, she's very old. She might not be able to last for more then 10 seconds. She will probably faint after just touching your face…."

Tera was so stressed. She was angry and felt as if her worst nightmare is going to come true on Friday….

 

 

 

 

The day has come.

Tera was getting ready to reward the old witch.

"Hey Tera..? I found something that will leave you shocked for life…." Told Veira to her stressed friend "That witch you owe her an 'erotic weekend' is the Witch Of The Wilds! Ha! So lucky!"

"Oh good…" Said Tera with an angry tone "Now not only I have to sexually pleasure an old woman, but now that you told me what you just did I know that she is a……. More then 1000 years old witch! Perfect! Just what I wanted to hear!"

Veira thought there's something to that… "But why are you so nervous?" Liss tried to ask.

"Well, I'm a virgin! Wow! My first sexual act will be with an old woman!!! Hurray!!!!!" Tera replayed with a very red angry face. Liss and Veira both laughed and said "Old is the new Young!!!" Tera was really annoyed by that stupid line.

"Hey wanna take some sexy panties? You should make the old witch have every bit of pleasure from you..!!!" Veira joked and started laughing. Tera just ignored it. She was angry already.

"You know what? If you like, after you give her the reward we will do whatever you want for a full week!" Veira tried to cheer Tera up, but to no avail.

"Hey why don't we get some chocolate milk before you go there? That will surly cheer you up." Liss tried as well.

Tera nodded for yes.

They all went to the nearest inn and ordered their drinks. While Tera was drinking, she started thinking what this weekend would be like, but as soon as that thought came to her mind, she got grossed out and took another sip.

"Do you feel better now?" asked Liss with a slight smile.

"I still can't believe I'm going to do this….." Tera sighed and gave another sip.

"Oh it's almost 12:30… I think we should escort you to the hut now." Said Veira with a disappointed look on her face.

Tera was happy that at least her friend will come to say goodbye before she does that perverted thing for the witch. She took one last sip from her cup and they all started walking to the wilds. As they were walking, Liss tried to find another outcome for this 'Erotic Weekend'.

"Hey I'm sure that old witch was just joking around!" She said with a smile "There's no way an old woman would accept such thing. I'm sure that as soon as you knock on the door, she would be surprised to see you and say 'Oh you? I wasn't expecting you to arrive. You didn't really think I would accept such thing?'"

Tera gave her friend a slight smile "I hope you are right…".

When at last they got to the hut, Tera's two friends hugged her and tried to cheer her up "We will wait for you here! Believe me she will not really use this reward! She will tell you she just joked around and you can leave. We will be here for an hour. I'm sure you will be back sooner." Veira tried to make Tera happier.

"Go now. We will wait for you here for a while." Liss joined Veira and pointed at the hut "We will be here for a while. There's no way she will do something to you. This is just not going to happen."

"And what if something will happen??" Tera spoke as some tears came down her face. Veira hugged her and softly whispered a song in her ear. Her voice always calmed everyone down.

"If you want, I've learned a small chant that protects the one who chants it." Liss tried to help as well.

"Well what is it?" Asked Tera and wiped her tears.

"'Bless me as I fall to mine fate. It's not possible without thy help. Dear Maker prithee give me thy strength, and lend me thy aid'." Liss chanted and gave Tera a hug as well.

"Now go!" Veira started rushing "Finish with it already!"

Tera came closer and closer to the hut while her heart was pounding fast and her skin became as white as snow. She knocked on the door and waited for the witch to open it.

The door opened and the witch was standing there with her arms crossed "Oh? You came after all? What a relief… I half expected you would not come at all." Said the witch with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh I'm going to kill Veira for having this game…." Tera mumbled herself "Is that so, Tera?" The witch asked while putting her left hand below her chin again.

"You've heard me? Oh I'm sorry… I.. Er… I just…" Tera tried not to sound out of place.

"No need to be nervous. I would not hurt you..." said The witch and hinted Tera to get inside the hut.

Tera looked back with fearful eyes to look for her friends, suddenly she felt the old witch's cold metal gloves grabbing her hand and pulling her inside the hut "Come, child." The witch asked and led her inside her hut.

 

"Oh my god! That witch just took her in!" Liss was shocked "You think she would actually do something?" She asked Veira "No way." Veira replayed "I doubt old people can keep up with erotic stuff. She might ask her to do some chores instead. A servant for the weekend instead of an erotic one."

Liss and Veira went back to Lothering with so many theories about what will happen in that hut this weekend.

"I'm sure she will want her to clean the house and these kinds of stuff and will not even think of touching her." Liss tried to make things sound less hostile "And I'm sure the most erotic thing the old lady will ask is to touch her hair. There's no way she would ask for more then that. Old people are not as horny as young ones." Said Veira.

 

 

 

 

"Well…." The witch started to talk while Tera went to the bed and sat on it "You did not expect me to accept the reward?"

Tera tried to answer but she was way to nervous and scared to find the right words. "I… I just thought…. That would just be a bit too much for you… To…" Tera mumbled while the witch took a seat next to her on the bed.

She started mumbling even more by that.

The old witch had a very stern look on her face.

"A…Are you going to…. What are you going to do to me..?" Tera asked with a worried tone.

"I may be old, but old people need pleasure too sometimes." The witch replayed.

That answer just made Tera even more nervous.

The witch laughed "My dear child…. I've never seen a virgin as nervous as you are!"

'How did she know that?!' Tera asked herself.

"How do I call you?" Tera tried to talk of something else to calm herself down

"You may call me Flemeth." The witch answered with a comforting smile.

Tera closed her eyes and sighed.

As she did, she felt the witch's metal gloves stroking her leg.

She didn't want to open her eyes. She was too scared.

Flemeth grind at the young stressed girl "Open your eyes, child" She command.

Tera did as she was told and looked at Flemeth's golden eyes with some tears falling her cheeks.

Flemeth gently wiped them off and said "It will happen, but I do not want you to suffer at your first time. I will go with your pace, child. But you still need to remember you need to stay here until Sunday. We may have time, but I want to enjoy my reward as well." That calmed Tera a bit.

"That's an odd hairstyle." Tera said and quickly covered her mouth "I'm sorry! I didn't mean… Oh shit….."

Flemeth threw her head back laughing "If that is the only thing you can say now you are in a very deep pit already..!" She said while Tera's face started turning red.

"Can you please tell me a little of yourself, child?" Flemeth asked with a motherly comforting smile

"What do you want to know?" Asked Tera.

"I wish to know all that you are willing to reveal." Said the witch with glowing eyes.

"Well…" Tera started "I don't know what to tell really…. But… ok. My name is Tera, I am 14 years old, I live in Lothering, I have two dumb friend who dragged me into this stupid riddle game, and now I must experience sexual acts with you because of that stupid game!" Tera was angry and scared.

Flemeth chuckled "Well that is quite a story, child." She said as she stood up and went to check on the stew on the fire.

Tera started looking around "Have you been in that situation before?" She asked the witch.

"Situation?" The witch asked.

"You know what I mean… When you played some kind of game and had to eventually do something you didn't want to?"

Flemeth turned to look at Tera "Things like this never happened to me, if they did it was just like this. People would come to me for they had bets and they lost and now had to do something to me. But it never got sexual." The witch answered and came closer to Tera and whispered in her ear "All you need to know in these kinds of games, is how to cheat. I will teach you this on Sunday if you wish…"

Tera loved that idea.

At least a good thing came out of that stupid game.

"Oh! And do not lie to me again. You were exited about this game just like your friend were until you lost." Said Flemeth with a very cheerful tone.

"Oh Oops…." Tera mumbled herself.

Flemeth leaned towards Tera and Touched her shirt.

It was going to happen.

Tera got very nervous. "Take it off, child" The witch ordered.

Tera started to shiver "I er….. OK… Just…" She mumbled.

"What are you waiting for?" The witch rushed the girl.

Tera quickly took off her shirt and tried to cover her breasts.

"These are very big considering your age, child." Said Flemeth as she slowly parted Tera's hands away from her body "I am impressed…".

Tera started getting goose bumps. She started chanting that prayer Liss taught her before she got in to the hut. That just made Flemeth laugh.

"This chant will do nothing in your favor, dear girl. These are empty words that a drunk priest used to say." Flemeth explained and touched Tera's breasts with her cold metal gloves.

"So cold…" Tera tried to say. Flemeth didn't listen and kept touching her.

"Now I want you to take off every cloth you have on. Right now. Without delay." The witch ordered again.

Tera quickly did as she was told. The sun came down and the stars started appearing on the window. Flemeth lit some candles and went back to look at Tera.

Tera's eyes were ready for the tears to come down. "Stay calm, child. There's no need to be scared. I will continue only after you are calm enough. Tell me when you are ready." The witch softly said and sat on a chair by the bed.

They both stared at each other for some time.

"Come…" Tera whispered "Just go easy on me please..".

Flemeth gave her a smile and came to sit by her side on the bed. She let Tera lean on her shoulder. Tera was so embarrassed.

"If you are willing…" Flemeth spoke as she stood up in front of her "Ley back and spread your legs."

Tera looked at the witch with fearful eyes and did as she asked. Flemeth looked at Tera's every inch "What a beautiful body, dear child…." She said with lustful eyes.

"No don't say that…." Tera was sobbing "This is so embarrassing…"

Flemeth chuckled and asked "If it is, why are you getting so wet between your legs, child?". Flemeth came closer to Tera's weeping face. "Will you let me touch you more, child?" Flemeth asked with an evil smile. Tera nodded for yes even though all she wanted was to flee.

She started feeling the cold metal glove on her clit. She bit her lip so she won't scream. At some point she could feel Flemeth's tongue licking her genitals slowly. She didn't like that. It tickled her.

"Let us see what type of virgin are you…" Said Flemeth to Tera and penetrated her finger to Tera's vagina very slowly.

"Ow! It hurts!" Tera was weeping.

Flemeth stopped right away. "So you are the sensitive one….." Flemeth mumbled to herself.

Tera opened her eyes to look at Flemeth. She was just standing there with her left hand below her chin, thinking of something.

Tera calmed down and wiped her tears "Is that it?" She asked the witch with hope. "Not at all child." The witch replayed the shivering girl "We only just began."

Tera didn't know what else a woman can do to a woman.

A very odd though came to Tera's mind.

'No way! It's not possible!' 

Flemeth moved a cloth covering her crotch aside and a huge white penis was revealed. That odd thought became reality. Flemeth chuckled as she noticed Tera's shocked eyes. 

"Oh..! Maker's breath… You are going to... It can't be real..! Are you really going to..?" Tera was mumbling.

"Showing you my 'tool' was not a good enough clue, child?" Flemeth chuckled and came closer to Tera's crotch.

"B.. But... This is just way too big for my first..!!" Tera yelped while trying to close her legs without the witch to notice.

Flemeth looked at Tera between her legs and licked her upper lip with a very stern expression.

Tera got so stressed "What if you tear me apart?"

"Something must tear anyway." The witch chuckled. 

"Do not be scared child." She said with a soothing voice "Now just try to relax and loosen your body. Take a breath and calm down.".

Flemeth parted Tera's legs again, and dragged her hips closer to the edge of the bed.

She prepared her position, gently stroking Tera's genitals with her sheath

"Y… you don't have to do this you know.." Tera tried one last time to reason with the witch "It was just a stupid card game.. It doesn't have to happen."

Flemeth only smiled at Tera and said "If you wish, I can hold your hand.".

Tera understood.

This witch wants her.

There is no turning back.

Tera tried not to cry and grabbed Flemeth's left hand.

"Here I go, child…" said Flemeth eventually and pushed her penis inside Tera's vagina.

Tera gave a loud yelp and closed her eyes tightly. The pain was so bad that Tera squeezed Flemeth's hand so hard it seemed as if the metal gloves started to bend a bit. 

"I am all the way in, child. Dear Maker, you are so tight….." Flemeth moaned. "Oh it hurts..." Tera was weeping slightly as Flemeth gently stroked her face, Shushing her with a calm tone. 

Tera realized Flemeth wasn't moving. She looked up at that witch but quickly closed her eyes again. 

Tera could feel her blood pouring on the sheets.

She opened her eyes again to look at Flemeth's face. "It was not as bad as you thought it would be, hmmm? I believe you liked it" Flemeth smirked.

"Ow..." Tera mumbled, still trying not to show how much it hurts. "Let me know when the pain stops." Flemeth spoke and gently grabbed Tera's shaky knee.

After a while, Tera directed her eyes at Flemeth's. "Can I move now, child?" The witch asked with a very comforting smile. Tera waited for a few more seconds to calm down and take a breath, she eventually nodded for yes.

Flemeth started thrusting very slowly as if she didn't want Tera to suffer.

Tera tried to hold her moans.

It was very pleasant.

After more then five minutes, Flemeth gradually moved faster and harder. Tera could not hold her moans anymore. She never thought a sexual act with a witch would be so good. Tera let go of Flemeth's hand and held on to her shoulders. The thrusting penis got deeper and deeper in with every minute that passed. Flemeth was moaning softly as Tera's moans started getting louder.

"Oh I can't take it…" Tera started yelping "I'm going to….. Oh…." Flemeth smiled and started thrusting so hard that Tera couldn't control herself. "F… Flemeth…! If you… Keep going like this I will…. Oh Maker..!!!" Tera was groaning.

"Go ahead!" Fleameth whispered in the girl's ear "I am about to do the same…". Flemeth and Tera both gave a loud groan and climaxed together. Tera hugged Flemeth, still her penis was inside her. They both took a breath and Tera started dressing up.

"Oh look at the time… Already 4 in the morning. Shouldn't we go to bed and call it a night?" Flemeth asked Tera as the girl put her shirt on.

"Yes I do need to sleep… that was intense…" Tera replayed. Flemeth laughed "If you say that now, you know not what 'Intense Sex' is. Tomorrow I will show you…" She said with a very tired look on her face.

 

That weekend was the best Tera could think of. So much pleasure to find in such an old woman…..

"Well it seemed my reward is now finished…" Flemeth said in a very sad tone "But there is something your friends don't know about this game that I wish you would give them."

Tera didn't understand. "Give them?" She asked the witch. "Here." Flemeth gave Tera an envelope that looked quite big "There you will find something for your two friends. Let them open it and discover what is their riddle." Tera slowly started to understand "Are you going to ask them to be with you too?" She giggled. "More or less. When they open the envelope you will see…" Flemeth replayed with a very naughty smile.

 

 

 

 

"Well how was it?" Asked Liss as Veira came running to hug Tera. "I have something for you…" She said and gave them the envelope. "Read it. Out Loud!" She command on Veira.

 

 

 

**_Dear Players:_ **

**_You have played 'The Ultimate Riddle Game' and your last rewarded customer was very pleased._ **

**_Now there is a second level to that game that is rarely played, but you were chosen to test._ **

**_In front of you there are two riddles._ **

**_One for each of you._ **

**_All you need to do is to give your friend, who rewarded the winner, the correct answer._ **

**_If you get it right, congrats!_ **

**_If you get it wrong, you need to reward your last winner._ **

**_And here are the riddles:_ **

  1. **_I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?_**

  2. **_I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breath on this terrestrial ball. What am I?_**




 

 

 

"What is this crap?!" Liss asked with a very angry tone.

"Time for you to give me your answer…." Said Tera with a very cheerful smile on her face.

Veira was confused "I don't get it! These are riddles only old people will know!" Tera giggled "I actually know the answer to one of them, but I can't tell you what it is…." Veira and Liss tried to think of a good answer but could not do it.

"I give up! I don't even care if I have to 'Erotcly Clean A Witch's House'!" Said Liss eventually and threw the paper on the ground "Me too…" Veira replayed.

"So you don't know the answer? Will you really give up?" Asked Tera one last time.

"Tera we tried! What is that stupid reward!?!" Veira raged and snatched the card from Tera's hand, and so did Liss. "WHAT?!?!" both girls yelped.

Tera wanted to know what did they get "Show me!!" "I've got 'Have an anal sex…." Veira replayed with a very nervous tone. "I've got 'Give You Blowjob'! That new game version sucks!" Liss was yelling.

"Hahaha! That's a good one Tera! Good joke!"Veira tried to relieve herself.

"This is no joke." Said Tera with a smile "Go now! Flemeth must be waiting!" Liss and Veira looked at Tera with a very stressed look on their faces "Wait… You..? Slept with her this weekend?!" Veira asked with cold sweat all over her.

Tera nodded for yes and opened the door "Want me to escort you to Flemeth's hut?"

 

 

 

~END~


End file.
